


Epilogue

by qaffangyrl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qaffangyrl/pseuds/qaffangyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An imagining of the way 513 SHOULD have ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Our beloved fandom member **crazy4qaf** needed a pick-me-up so I offered to write a little fic for her. She specifically asked for "post-513 and with a happy ending. I just really need to feel the love. *feels kinda lame at the moment*" Below is my offering. Enjoy! And as always, comments are sincerly appreciated.
> 
> Originally posted on LJ in July 2007. Comments and Kudos are appreciated.

[](http://photobucket.com)

**Michael's Voice Over for final scene**

They say that the more things change, the more they stay the same. Take me for instance. I’m thirty-five years old now. And I’m a married, business owner with _two kids,_ but I still spend time here at Babylon with my best buds. There’s Emmett, his flame is burning brighter than ever and he’s been having a simply fabulous time with that hunky new stud of his. Although, according to our friendly neighborhood fortune-teller, Mysterious Marilyn, a certain football star will be celebrating his gay, twenty-first birthday before too long. Oh, and look at Ted. He’s confident, well dressed, and dare I even think it, he’s happy with who he is. But, he’s still at his most complete when he’s in the arms of his favorite, formerly-tweaked out, twinkie. 

Then there’s Brian Kinney. People used to always ask me why I insisted on hanging out with such an ass-hole who didn’t care about anyone or anything except getting his dick sucked. But after you-know-who cancelled the wedding and hopped a Grey Hound for the Big Apple, all they'd ask me about was how Brian’s holding up, and if he's, you know, _okay?_

For a while there I thought Brian’s head might explode if he had to tell one more person, “I’m fine, not that it’s any of your fucking business.” But look at him now, after a little encouragement from yours truly, he reopened the club then reclaimed his title as the hottest stud of Liberty Avenue. And we’d still do anything for each other, because we always have been, and always will be best friends. 

I thought tonight was going to be like any other. After we all ate way too much of Ma’s vegetarian lasagna (she’d left out the meat because the girls were back in town), we stopped by Woody’s for a couple beers before heading, here, to Babylon. We danced and laughed. We were having a great time. Brian kept mostly to himself, as he tended to these days. As always, I did my best to keep an eye on him, though. As I leaned back in Ben’s arms, I looked up and saw Brian trying to sway in time to the thumpa-thumpa. And that’s when _he_ came along. 

Justin climbed up onto the platform and gave Brian a little once over before he said, “Hey.” 

Brian opened his eyes and responded,” Hey,” as if he’d fully expected to see Justin standing there. 

Justin flashed that sunshine smile, “So, where you headed?” 

After a little lip bite Brian replied, “No place special.” 

Justin slowly blinked his eyes and under heavy lids he looked up at Brian and said, “I can change that.” 

The End.


End file.
